User blog:Micyeung723/15/02/16 Patch Notes - Episode 5
6 New Master Heroes *Uzimant (Warrior) He is a warrior of the Nosgard's wolf tribe. He became the chief after fighting for the love of his life. :Every time you use a set number of automatic attacks, he uses a consecutive hit that deals physical damage. The attack speed increases if you use a chain-3. Except for special skills, all the attacks will deal up to 75% more damages for 5 sec. *Stanya (Paladin) A young engineer from the Clock City, Megatronics, that creates sentinels for the advancement of the human race. :When you use chain-3, allies become immune to negative effects for a certain amount of time. When hit while this effect is active, Stanya dashes forward and deals physical damage. *Niven (Archer) She was imprisoned after committing a crime. They later released her when the Steamers attacked, and the tribe needed a strong warrior to fight against them. :Niven shoots arrows at enemies in the back of the party which brings them forward. When using the skill after an ally uses a chain-3 skill, the arrow will immobilize the enemy for 3 seconds. Allies who deal critical hits when the enemies are immobile deal additional damage up to 2% of max HP. *Sentinel D (Hunter) It was originally a robot that's been created to help humans. But, an unknown force recreated it as a devastating warrior robot. :It shoots a drone that deals high damage to the enemy. When you use a block after a chain-3, it activates as a chain-3. It also deals additional magic damage up to 150%. The enemy is also struck 4 times by satellites that decrease the enemies' magic resistance. *Nazrune (Wizard) A peaceful elf who can communicate with nature and animals using his horns. :He summons different beasts depending on the chain number. Each beast decreases the enemy's attack speed, attack power, and defense. Using a skill block after an ally uses a chain-3 skill will summon all the beasts with 50% more attack power. *Stein (Priest) An engineer who created robotic soldiers for Nemesis to prove his genius. :Every time he is attacked, it sends a life support robot to heal up to 80% HP. Using a skill block after an ally uses a chain-3 skill will send a life support robot to all allies for 5 sec. This robot increases allies' attack power every time it’s hit. 12 New Normal Heroes! *Warriors: Wolf Guard, Ice Sculptor *Paladins: Ice Miner, ULT - 28 *Archers: Frost Archer, Northern Hunter *Hunters: Elite Falcon, Rambunctious Youth *Priests: Herb Collector, Novelist *Wizards: Robotics Engineer, Frost Mage The Snow Goddess, Dionne, has joined your Quest! Goddess Dionne's skill Blizzard of Rage deals damage to all enemies and throws them in the air, which makes all their attacks miss. Bug Fixes We heard you, Crusaders! Kaori’s critical damage activating only once has been fixed so that it activates up to 3 times! *Arona's skill and passive which calls the guards has been fixed so that the elite guard can target the enemy more accurately. *Cat Mew's kitty friend not showing correctly has been fixed. *Dorothy's passive not activating when Chain 1-3 are sporadically used has been fixed. *The UI acting irregularly in the Colosseum has been fixed. *Goddess Aubrey's skill that could grant up to 100% of positive effects rather than 25% has been fixed. *The Warrior's special skill 'Overflowing Determination (Lv. 5)' being activated 2 times consecutively, and the motion 4 times when used has been fixed so that when it is activated, it activates 1 time and the motion is done 1 time. *There was an issue where after updating the app players who have already linked an account would have to play through the tutorial before signing in with their linked account. This has been fixed and now the sign in menu will appear right after an update! *The Mercenary button in the Dungeon’s edit party screen has been removed. *An issue where “Great Success” text would pop up when a Hero’s training is at 0% has been fixed. Balance Fixes *Archon (★4~★6)'s passive which activated shock spheres consecutively depending on the number positive effects has been fixed ::Before: Activates shock spheres depending on the number of buffs. ::Changed: Activates shock spheres 1 time per chain- 3 and does not depend on the number of buffs. * Mondrian the Savant (★6)'s negative effect has been changed. ::Before: Attack power decreased by 150%. ::Changed: Attack power decrease by 6%. *Mondrian the Scholar (★5), Mondrian the Savant (★6)'s maximum strength required to train has been changed. ::Mondrian the Scholar (★5) : 2630 → 2229 ::Mondrian the Savant (★6) : 4083 → 3467 *Absolute Devil Vivian (★6)'s passive has been changed. ::Before: Summons Call of Deomon Sword which deals 380% of attack power depending on the chain and heals 20% of damages. ::Changed: After activating a chain-3 combo, summons Call of Deomon Sword and deals magic damage equal to 380% of attack power. Afterwards, reduces damage received by 50% for 3 secs. Once attacked by an enemy, the Ultimate Demon Sword is summoned again (up to 3 times). *Vivian (★4) and Devil Vivian (★5)'s passive has been changed. ::Before: Summons Call of Deomon Sword which deals 380% of attack power depending on the chain and heals 20% of damages. ::Changed: After activating a chain-3 combo, summons Call of Deomon Sword and deals magic damage equal to 380% of attack power. Afterwards, reduces damage received by 50% for 3 secs. *Vane the Dark Knight (★6)'s passive effect has been changed. ::Before: Additional Chain-3 skill will activate when you use same chain twice. Critical damage percentage increases by 15% for 5 sec. ::Changed: When Vane uses his skills on an enemy, it activates the Pillar of Destruction. If a teammate uses chain-3 combo after Pillar of Destruction, it summons 5 pillars of Destruction that does 150% neutral damage. *Vane (★4), Vane of Dark (★5)'s passive effect has been changed. ::Before: Additional Chain-3 skill will activate when you use same chain twice. ::Changed: When Vane uses his skills on an enemy, it activates the Pillar of Destruction. If teammate uses chain-3 combo after Pillar of Destruction, it summons 3 pillars of Destruction that do 150% neutral damage. Category:Blog posts Category:Patch